A Smile For Me
by BabyBlue95
Summary: Ketika cinta terasa begitu manis, ketika cinta terasa begitu pahit, ketika cinta menghujammu, dan ketika cinta bukanlah menjadi prioritas. "Aku mencintaimu, semoga kau bisa berbahagia!"


**{ A Smile For Me }**

**Disclaimer: **It's not my own

**Rated ****: **T

**Pairing:** WonKyu

**Gendre:**Romance, Angst.

**Summary: **Ketika cinta terasa begitu manis, ketika cinta terasa begitu pahit, ketika cinta menghujammu, dan ketika cinta bukanlah menjadi prioritas. "Aku mencintaimu, semoga kau bisa berbahagia!"

**Warning: **Yaoi, Typo, OOC.

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Don't FLAME! Don't BASHING!**

**.**

*Enjoy*

**.**

[*******]

Kyuhyun bertemu dengan pria itu pertama kali di saat musim dingin. Meski sudah memasuki bulan Desember awal, sekolahnya SM Senior High School belum juga memberi libur musim dingin. Butiran salju mulai menetes dari langit, Kyuhyun sibuk menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya agar tidak merasa kedinginan, kepulan uap napasnya sedikit keluar menandakan hawa yang cukup dingin. Dirinya kini sedang menunggu di halte bus, untuk berangkat menuju ke sekolah dengan transportasi umum tersebut.

Sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya bus dengan warna merah menyala tersebut segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menunggu di halte. Buru-buru Kyuhyun memasuki bis yang tidak seberapa terisi penuh tersebut, hanya ada seorang mahasiswa yang duduk di bangku depan, dua orang ibu-ibu yang duduk di bangku belakang, seorang bapak-bapak kantoran yang sedang membaca koran di sudut belakang bis.

Pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan itu duduk di bangku ketiga dekat dengan jendela. Setelah Kyuhyun duduk, bus mulai kembali melaju dengan kecepatan konstan. Perjalanan menuju ke sekolahnya seperti biasa, terlihat membosankan. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan mp3 playernya, memakai sebuah headset untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Manik kelamnya menatap jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh salju, ada beberapa anak kecil berlari-lari di pinggir jalan bersama orangtua mereka, ada pula sepasang kekasih yang sibuk bermesraan.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, dirinya melihat seorang pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sama dengannya, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda itu. Di saat semua orang termasuk Kyuhyun sibuk menghangatkan diri, pemuda tidak dikenal itu malah bersepeda di tengah jalanan dingin dan licin. Pemuda itu menghentikan sepedanya di pinggir jalan ketika melihat seorang nenek tua kesulitan membawa barang bawaan. Mempamerkan senyuman menawannya, kemudian menolong nenek itu menyebrang jalan dan membawakan bawaannya, sebelum kembali menunggangi sepedanya.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi pemuda berhati malaikat itu tanpa berkedip, betapa bersinarnya pemuda baik hati itu. Tiba-tiba, saat angin dingin berhembus kencang, pemuda itu menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam bis.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, tapi tidak ada yang mengucapkan kata. Hanya sebuah tatapan tertarik antara satu sama lain. Itu lah saat pertama kali Kyuhyun melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadari jika pemuda penolong itu adalah seseorang yang seangkatan dengannya di SM Senior High School, nama pemuda itu Choi Siwon. Semua orang menyukainya, pemuda baik hati, penebar senyum, dan penolong siapa saja. Mungkin Kyuhyun selama ini hidup di bawah batu, karena dirinya sama sekali tidak menyadari Siwon yang sebegitu terkenalnya di sekolah.

Rasa penasaran, membawa Kyuhyun menyelidiki lebih tentang Siwon. Dari beberapa temannya, Kyuhyun mengetahui Siwon sebenarnya adalah anak panti asuhan, keluarga Choi mengangkatnya sebagai anak adopsi karena Nyonya Choi tidak dapat memiliki anak laki-laki. Walaupun sudah diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya-raya, setiap hari Minggu Siwon selalu mengunjungi panti asuhan tempatnya dulu dibesarkan, Siwon memberi makanan dan mainan baru untuk anak-anak sebatang kara yang tinggal di sana.

Siwon rutin berdoa di sebuah gereja dekat panti asuhannya dulu itu, kadang dirinya mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk membantu para pasien kurang mampu dengan membayari mereka yang miskin untuk berobat.

Pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan itu tidak mengerti apa yang membawanya kemari. Kyuhyun saat ini berada di Gereja St. Gracia yang berada di dekat panti asuhan kasih ibu-panti yang dulu ditempati Siwon, dengan pakaian rapi.

Kyuhyun menangkap sosok Siwon yang berada di dalam gereja, sedang berdoa dengan khusyuk. Pemuda bersurai eboni itu melangkah mendekati Siwon, memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Sang pendeta memasuki ruang gereja, memberikan wejangan-wejangan kehidupan. Siwon benar-benar mendengarkan dengan seksama dan berwajah serius. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak tertawa atau semacamnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sang pendeta mengajak seluruh jama'atnya untuk berdiri dan menyanyikan doa. Kyuhyun merogoh saku bajunya mencari alkitab.

Tunggu...

Saku kanan, kosong.

...

Saku kiri, kosong.

...

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon dengan takut-takut, berusaha ikut numpang baca alkitab yang ada di tangan Siwon. Siwon yang cukup terkejut karena ada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya duduk mendekat, pemuda berlesung pipi itu menyadari Kyuhyun tidak membawa alkitab, Siwon menahan tawanya akibat melihat pemuda berambut ikal eboni itu berusaha curu-curi pandang ke dalam alkitabnya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena malu, pipinya yng pucat dipenuhi oleh semburat pink.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun menjauh dari posisi Siwon, berlaku seolah-olah dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa sedari tadi.

Siwon yang melihat reaksi Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau ini lucu sekali, aku Siwon. Siapa namamu?" tanyannya dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang menawan.

"A-aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun... salam kenal..."

Saat itulah pertama kali keduanya saling berbicara dalam suasana hangat.

**.**

**.**

Semenjak saat itu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon semakin akrab. Bahkan rata-rata Siwon lah yang datang ke kelasnya dengan senyuman yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya-mengajak Kyuhyun menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk makan siang bersama. Kyuhyun tentu saja menanggapi ajakan itu dengan senang hati dan mendapatkan cibiran dari wanita-wanita di kelasnya, tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli.

Di bawah lindungan pohon berukuran besar, Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan bekal makan siang masing-masing. Meski tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mengajak bicara, keduanya cukup senang karena kesunyian diantara mereka yang nyaman, bukannya kesunyian yang canggung.

Seperti itulah hari-hari keduanya, selain makan siang, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sering pulang bersama. Ternyata rumah mereka cukup berdekatan, maksudnya sih mereka menaiki kereta dengan jurusan yang sama, jadi bisa dibilang dekat 'kan?

Keduanya berjalan di bawah langit musim gugur, menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan merah di langit. Siwon berlari sedikit buru-buru mendekati Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan tenang di depan gerbang sekolah. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya pucat karena kedinginan langsung tersenyum cerah, "_Hyung_!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon agar pemuda itu segera menuju ke arahnya.

"Hhhh... Hhh... Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Siwon dengan napas terengah-engah.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Enggak, kok... pulang, yuk!" ucapnya kemudian melangkah dengan bersemangat. Siwon tersenyum, kemudian mensejajari langkah Kyuhyun. Siwon menyadari sesuatu ketika Kyuhyun masih berjalan dengan cueknya. "_Hyung_ kenapa, sih? Dari tadi diem melulu, ayo jalan!" ucapnya masih dengan semangat.

Siwon tiba-tiba memegang tangan Kyuhyun, menghentikan langkah pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan itu.

"?"

Siwon tersenyum, melepaskan syalnya yang berwarna hitam dan melingkarkannya di leher jenjang Kyuhyun. "_Hyung_...?" tanyanya bingung.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tersenyum hingga menampakan lesung pipinya yang menawan, membenahi syalnya agar melingkar dengan sempurna pada leher Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau kedinginan. Jadi pakailah..." ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut ikal kecokelatan Kyuhyun.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada penolakan!" putus Siwon cepat sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pemuda berlesung pipi itu terkekeh kecil melihat Kyuhyun cemberut dan akhirnya berjalan mendekat di sampingnya. Siwon tersenyum senang, tangannya tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan kecil Kyuhyun, memasukkan jemari tangan Kyuhyun ke dalam sakunya. "Hangat kan?" tanya Siwon masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat dari dalam sakunya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memanas, begitu pula dengan suhu tubuhnya, berbanding terbalik dengan suhu dingin saat itu.

Di tengah musim gugur, daun-daun pohon maple yang memerah seakan menjadi saksi bisu, jika Kyuhyun telah jatuh cinta.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membereskan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Langit sudah menunjukkan semburat orange, kelas-kelas juga sudah sepi dari tadi. Hanya pemuda berambut ikal itu saja yang tersisa di dalam sekolah, mungkin karena dirinya baru saja mengikuti tambahan matematika khusus untuk para peserta olimpiade.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, mencangklong tasnya dan melangkah keluar kelas. Sebenarnya bukan karena soal matematika yang sulit atau karena lelah Kyuhyun jadi sedikit murung. Namun, karena Siwon yang sebenarnya tadi mengajaknya pulang bersama untuk mampir ke sebuah toko kelontong untuk makan es krim bersama-sama, tapi dikarenakan Kyuhyun yang harus mengikuti bimbingan olimpiade, dirinya dengan berat hati harus menolak ajakan Siwon.

Awalnya Siwon ngotot untuk menunggu Kyuhyun pulang, tapi pemuda berambut ikal cokelatan itu tahu betul jika bimbingan belajarnya akan berakhir agak larut, jadi Kyuhyun memaksa Siwon pulang terlebih dahulu. Kasihan kan kalau Siwon harus menunggunya tambahan selama dua jam penuh?

"Haaah..." hela Kyuhyun untuk kesejuta kalinya dalam lima menit. Saat melangkah melewati sebuah kelas, Kyuhyun melihat ada ruang kelas yang masih terbuka. Loh? Bukannya kalau sesore ini ruang kelas harusnya sudah dikunci?

Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ruang kelas yang pintunya masih terbuka itu. Diam-diam pemuda penggila game dan pelajaran matematika tersebut melongok dari luar, mendapati sosok yang tidak asing sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Siwon-_hyung_..?" ucap Kyuhyun heran. Loh? Bukannya Siwon seharusnya sudah pulang dari beberapa jam yang lalu? Kyuhyun melangkah, memperpendek jaraknya dengan tubuh Siwon yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi. Kyuhyun bisa melhat wajah Siwon yang terlelap dengan damainya, napas pemuda berlesung pipi itu teratur dan lembut, sedangkan matanya masih tertutup rapat.

Kyuhyun menunduk, memandang wajah Siwon dari dekat, melihat wajahnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir tipis Siwon yang tercetak sempurna.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dan wajahnya memanas. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun menuruti nalurinya untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Siwon yang masih tertidur. Semakin lama jarak di antara keduanya makin menipis, bibir Kyuhyun bisa merasaan terpaan napas pemuda berlesung pipi yang sedang tertidur itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, makin mendekatkan bibirnya. Belah bibirnya menyatu dengan sempurna pada belah bibir Siwon. Rasanya hangat, lembut, dan memabukan. Bibir Siwon memiliki rasa khas seperti kopi starbucks, mungkin karena minuman itu lah yang paling sering diminum oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun menjilat sedikit bibir bawah Siwon, menghisapnya sekilas.

"Nggh..."

Mata Kyuhyun membuat, setelah Siwon menggeliat, barulah Kyuhyun sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya. Pemuda berambut ikal itu buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon, mengelap bibirnya yang basah karena saliva.

Siwon menggeliat lagi, sebelum akhirnya membuka manik kelamnya sedikit demi sedikit, "Ngg? Kyu? Kau kah itu?"

Kyuhyun memundurkan badannya, "I-iya, _hyung_... Ke-kenapa kau masih di sini?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam.

Siwon tersenyum tapi senyumannya justru menyiratkan kekecewaan, "ku ingin mengejutkanmu, kemudian kita bisa pulang dan mampir ke toko kelontong." Ucapnya kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung, "Tapi... sepertinya kau lah yang mengejutkanku." Ucap Siwon dengan tawa palsu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, berusaha menghibur Siwon, "Aku terkejut, kok..." ucap Kyuhyun jujur, "Aku lebih terkejut karena kau masih mau menungguku." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Siwon bangkit dari bangkunya dengan wajah bersemangat, seakan Kyuhyun memberinya kekuatan baru. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu mencangklong tasnya, kemudian menarik tangan Kyuhyun, "Ayo pulang..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias.

Matahari yang menampakan semburat merah, lorong sekolah sepi, Tuhan dan Kyuhyun sendiri lah yang tau apa yang sudah dilakukannya hari ini. Pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan itu diam-diam tersenyum, memegang bibirnya sendiri seakan ingatan tentang kejadian itu datang kembali.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Siwon mengerutkan dahinya-heran melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Kyuhyun tertawa, berlari mensejajari langkah Siwon, "Tidak apa... Hanya saja, ada yang membuatku sedang senang."

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah langit musim gugur itu indah, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap langit. Sudah banyak yang berlalu, sekarang mereka sedang melakukan gladi resik wisuda. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon sama-sama berpartisipasi pada acara tersebut, tentu saja sebagai wisudawan.

Namun, Kyuhyun malah menarik Siwon menuju atap sekolah, membolos gladi resik wisuda mereka yang berada di dalam aula. Entah karena setan apa, Siwon menuruti saja ajakan Kyuhyun, berbaring di bawah langit musim gugur yang dingin, tapi menenangkan.

"Hmm..." Siwon bergumam dengan senyuman, angin dingin tidak terasa karena sekarang masih awal musim gugur dan matahari masih bersinar hangat.

"Kau ingin berkuliah di mana, hyung? Kuharap kau tidak pergi ke luar negri." Ucap Kyuhyun, tapi tidak berani menatap Siwon. Matanya malah terus memandang langit, seakan langit lah yang memiliki jawabannya.

Siwon sendiri masih diam, berpikir untuk sesaat. "Entahlah... mungkin aku harus mengikuti permintaan orang tuaku kuliah di London."

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Siwon di sebelahnya dengan pandangan sedih , "Apakah kau benar-benar harus pergi?" Siwon masih belum menjawab. Angin musim gugur berhembus kencang, menggerakkan rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Keduanya hanya terdiam dalam kesunyian, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Siwon-_hyung_, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Siwon yang kali ini menatap Kyuhyun balik, mempersilahkan pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan wajah dipaksakan, tangannya meraih tangan Siwon menggenggamnya erat. Siwon bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang berkeringat, mungkin karena gugup. Mungkin.

"Kumohon..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih, ada jeda sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Mata hitam Siwon membulat, pemuda berlesung pipi itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku..." ucap Kyuhyun lagi, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, "Karena itulah aku ingin kau berada di sisiku."

Siwon tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang lucu, "Tentu saja... mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa riang sedikit air mata terkumpul di sudut matanya. Bukan karena sedih, tapi karena bahagia. Terlalu bahagia. Saat itu lah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasa hangat, merasa bahagia yang amat sangat.

"Terimakasih... untuk terus berada di sisiku."

**.**

**.**

"Kyu!" panggil Siwon, memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Persahabatan Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah berlangsung hingga empat tahun lamanya, hingga sekarang menduduki bangku kuliah semester akhir.

Kyuhyun mengambil jurusan Matematika murni sesuai dengan keahliannya, sedangkan Siwon mengambil jurusan Bisnis. Saat ini keduanya sedang pada jam makan siang, jadi Siwon dan Kyuhyun mencari tempat duduk kosong di cafetaria untuk makan. Meski keadaan saat itu cukup ramai, tapi untung saja Kyuhyun dan Siwon mendapatkan tempat di bagian belakang kantin dekat dengan jendela.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke kantin? Apa yang harus di bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, karena biasanya Siwon dan dirinya akan makan siang di taman belakang kampus yang sepi, hal itu karena Siwon tahu betul kalau Kyuhyun sangat anti dengan yang namanya keramain. Jadi, merupakan sesuatu hal yang tidak biasa jika Siwon mengajaknya ke kantin, walaupun Kyuhyun juga tidak menolak sih.

"Sebentar..." Siwon celingukan, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian kantin seperti mencari seseorang. Tiba-tiba Siwon tersenyum cerah, melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang, "Ah, hei! Di sini, Yoona-_ssi_!"

Kyuhyun menoleh melihat kepada arah Siwon memanggil orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Manik hazelnya menangkap gadis cantik nan anggun berambut cokelat panjang. Wanita bernama Yoona itu melangkah ke arah mereka berdua dan entah kenapa berhenti di sebelah Siwon.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis menatap Siwon sejenak, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat.

"Kyu, ini Im Yoona." Ucap Siwon sambil menepuk pelan bahu kecil Yoona, "Yoona-_ssi_, ini Kyuhyun. Dia sahabatku sejak SMA." Lanjut Siwon, Yoona mengangguk sopan dan mengulurkan tangan mengajak Kyuhyun bersalaman. Pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan itu membalas jabat tangan Yoona dengan gerakan cnggung.

Siwon tersenyum kemudian mengajak Kyuhyun dan Yoona duduk. Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman, tapi dirinya berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja di hadapan Siwon. "Jadi... apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" ucap Kyuhyun saat suasana canggung meliputi ketiganya, pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan itu melihat sedikit risih saat gadis itu duduk di sebelah Siwon.

Siwon meneguk cola-nya sedikit, seakan hal itu akan memberinya kemantaban hati. "Umm... Begini..." mulai Siwon gugup, Kyuhyun menyadari sikap Siwon yang tidak biasa ini. "Kau adalah sahabatku. Aku ingin kau menjadi yang pertama tahu hal ini sebelum keluargaku, Kyu." Ucap Siwon dengan senyuman.

Ada jeda sejenak, Siwon menoleh menatap Yoona. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan mengganguk seakan mempersilahkan. Kyuhyun menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kyu... sebenarnya... Aku dan Yoona sudah pacaran." Ucap Siwon merangkul pundak mngil milik Yoona dengan mesra.

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat, dahinya bercucuran keringat dingin dan kakinya seakan lemas. "O-oh... be-benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak ingin menerima kenyataan, tapi pikiran positifnya saat itu juga langsung pupus karena anggukan dan senyuman bahagia Siwon. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Selamat!" ucap Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Yoona, kali ini Kyuhyun lah yang menyodorkan tangannya, dan disambut hangat oleh sang gadis manis. "Tolong jaga sahabatku baik-baik..." ujar Kyuhyun pada Yoona penuh arti, kemudian memandang Siwon dan kekasih sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan terluka yang berhasil disembunyikan, "Aku harus pergi, ada janji dengan dosen matematika setelah ini." Ucap Kyuhyun buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru? Santai saja, Kyu. Tidak biasanya kau buru-buru begini." Ucap Siwon menahan Kyuhyun lebih lama. Namun pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan itu menolak dengan tegas. Terus berada di sini hanya akan membuatnya jauh lebih sakit hati.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara Siwon yang terus memanggilnya, mengajaknya untuk makan dulu bertiga dengan Yoona. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh atau memperlambat langkahnya.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju taman belakang kampus, tempat biasanya dirinya memakan bekal dengan Siwon. Bahkan, ketika kuliah pun keduanya masih terus makan bersama di taman, memakan bekal mereka sambil berbagi cerita dan canda. Namun semuanya berubah, mulai sekarang semuanya berubah.

Pandangan Kyuhyun mengabur karena air mata yang sudah tak terbendung. Kakinya lemas dan kepalanya terasa berat. Kyuhyun terus menangis sendirian di sana, hingga matanya terasa perih karena terlalu lama menangis. Pemuda penggila game itu sudah tidak peduli dengan mata kuliahnya, Kyuhyun memilih pulang dan mengunci diri di kamar, bahkan panggilan dari ibunya pun tidak disahutnya. Keluarganya merasa bingung dan khawatir dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berubah, tapi memilih untuk tidak mengusik privasi si anak bungsu, dan Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur mengenai hal ini.

Saat itulah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun merasakan patah hati.

Patah hati, bahkan sebelum kau sempat mengungkapkan perasaanmu.

**.**

**.**

Dua tahun berlalu semenjak Siwon mulai berpacaran dengan Yoona, Kyuhyun mulai menyadari jika kebahagiaan Siwon adalah yang terpenting baginya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengeluh atau protes sedikit pun saat Siwon mengajak dirinya makan siang bertiga bersama Yoona, pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan itu akan selalu ada untuk Siwon, memberikan pundaknya saat Siwon membutuhkan sandaran, dan memberikan segala perhatiannya saat Siwon menghadapi masa berat bersama Yoona.

Siwon dan Yoona terkadang bertengkar, pemuda berlesung pipi itu akan segera menuju Kyuhyun berkeluh kesah pada sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, menepuk pundak Siwon menenangkan dan memberikan nasehat atau masukan, tidak pernah sedikit pun Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan di saat Siwon sedang bertengkar dengan Yoona, hal itu karena Kyuhyun selalu berpikir, jika kebahagiaan Siwon adalah prioritasnya.

Kembali ke saat ini, Kyuhyun menekan bel kediaman Keluarga Choi beberapa kali. Setelah menungu selama beberapa menit, layar intercom yang berada di luar menampakan sosok Siwon yang langsung menunjukan raut wajah senyum ketika mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"_Tunggu sebentar, Kyu! Aku akan segera membukakan pagar." _Ucap Siwon melalui intercom, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk saja.

Pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan itu merapikan rambutnya sedikit, membenahi dasinya agar terlihat lebih sempurna. Lima menit menyibukan diri dengan berbenah, akhirnya Siwon muncul dengan menggunakan jas hitam berdasi silver. Kyuhyun sendiri mengenakan texuedo putih dengan dasi berwarna keemasan, membuat tubuhnya terlihat ramping.

Siwon tersenyum cerah, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang menawan, "Bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku?"

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Siwon dengan senyuman manisnya, pemuda berlesung pipi itu nampak begitu bahagia hari ini, "Kau tampak luar biasa, Choi Siwon!" ujarnya sambil menujukan jempol di kedua tangannya. Siwon terlihat puas dengan pujian Kyuhyun, kemudian mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling rumah Siwon, mendapati hal penting justru tidak berada di sana, "Yoona mana?" tanyanya pada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum dengan bahagia, "Pengantin wanita harus lebih dulu sampai di gereja, Kyu... apa kau lupa? Banyak yang harus dilakukan Yoona di sana."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Ya, hari inilah saatnya ketika Siwon akan menikah dengan Im Yoona. Di saat janji suci itu terjadi, Siwon bukan miliknya lagi, Siwon akan menjadi milik Yoona. Ah, bukan. Bahkan sebenarnya sejak awal pun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ada kesempatan untuk memiliki Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum dan merangkul Kyuhyun, "Terimakasih, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Untuk?"

"Untuk menemaniku hingga akhir. Menjadi sahabat sejatiku dan berada di sisiku hingga saat ini." Ucap Siwon bahagia tangannya merangkul Kyuhyun, mendekap pemuda manis itu ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam, menghirup aroma Siwon untuk terakhir kalinya, "Aku pun bersyukur, bisa bertemu denganmu, Choi Siwon. Aku adalah orang yang beruntung." Sebenarnya dada Kyuhyun terasa sangat sakit, dan kepalanya terasa berat. Ucapan Siwon seakan mengatakan sinyal selamat tinggal.

"Ah, kalian di sini!" ucap Anthares Choi-ayah Siwon sekaligus kepala keluara Choi, membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghentikan pelukannya. Kyuhyun buru-buru memperbaiki mimik wajahnya agar tidak terlihat sedih di hadapan Siwon, "Sudah saatnya kita berangkat ke gereja, kau sudah temukan _bestman_-mu, Siwon?" lanjut sang ayah.

Anak sulung keluarga Choi itu langsung merangkul Kyuhyun erat, "Tidak perlu bertanya lagi kan, yah? Sudah jelas Kyuhyun akan menjadi _bestman_-ku."

Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tuan Choi manggut-manggut mengerti, segera mengajak Siwon dan Kyuhyun menuju ke mobil untuk segera berangkat ke gereja.

**.**

Pemandangan putih yang nampak syahdu, bunga-bunga yang didominasi oleh lily putih menghias di setiap sudut gereja. Kursi dan meja para tamu sudah dihias oleh renda dan pita berwarna pastel. Sebagian besar tamu sudah menunggu di dalam gereja dengan mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya.

Siwon berjalan menuju altar dengan iringan musik piano klasik yang dimainkan oleh saudara sepupunya-Leeteuk, pewaris Hyundai corp itu berjalan dengan langkah mantap dan bangga, Kyuhyun yang sebagai pendamping pria(_bestman_) menemani langkah Siwon. Mata para tamu undangan semua tertuju pada keduanya, hingga akhirnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapan mendeta.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, setelah itu sang pengantin wanita-Im Yoona memasuki gereja dengan sang ayah sebagai pendamping pengantin wanita. Yoona terlihat sangat cantik, rambut hitamnya yang panjang digelung ke atas, gaun renda yang dikenakannya pun sangat memukau, sedangkan tangannya memegang sebuah buket bunga mawar putih.

Siwon tersenyum tulus menatap pengantin wanitanya, di sisi lain Kyuhyun seakan sedang menghadapi eksekusi. Namun, bagaimana pun juga hari ini adalah hari bersejarah bagi Siwon-pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, dan Kyuhyun akan merasa hatinya sangat busuk jika tidak turut merasa bahagia seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh Siwon.

Lantunan tuts-tuts piano terhenti, pengantin wanita sudah berdiri tepat di samping Siwon. Kyuhyun dan ayah Yoona memposisikan diri di belakang dua mempelai pengantin. Sang pastor memberi wejangan, mengucapkan bahwa pernikahan seharusnya hanya ada satu hingga ajal menjemput, dan hal-hal semacam itu, sebelum akhirnya membuka buku alkitabnya.

"Sebelum saya memulai pada kedua mempelai untuk mengucapkan sumpah pada Tuhan, adakah yang menentang pernikahan ini? Katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." Ucap sang pastor dengan wajah serius.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, berusaha tidak mengangkat tangannya ataupun berteriak. Jika semua demi kebahagiaan Siwon, maka melukai dirinya sendiri pun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Setelah beberapa saat, sang pastor kembali melanjutkan, "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan memulai pernikahan suci ini." Ucapnya tegas, "Apakah kau Im Yoona bersedia menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suami, baik saat suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, hingga ajal menjemput dan memisahkan kalian?"

Yoona menatap Siwon sejenak, kemudian tersenyum, "Aku bersedia..."

Kali ini sang pastor paruh baya balik menatap Siwon dengan wajah serius, "Dan apakah kau Choi Siwon bersedia menerima Im Yoona sebagai istri, baik saat suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, hingga ajal menjemput dan memisahkan kalian?"

Otak Kyuhyun berputar cepat, waktu seakan berjalan jauh lebih lambat dari pikirannya. Sel-sel otaknya memutar kembali memorinya bersama Siwon. Saat dirinya pertama kali melihat Siwon di pinggir jalan sedang menolong nenek tua, ketika pertama kali dirinya berkenalan dengan Siwon di dalam gereja, ketika keduanya bergandengan tangan di bawah langit musim gugur.

Semuanya berputar, dan terus berputar seperti badai. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat hingga posisinya berda di belakang Siwon tepat. Kyuhyun tersenyum, namun matanya menitikan air mata, "Selamat tinggal Choi Siwon." Ucapnya dengan nada tercekat dan berat, "Aku mencintaimu, semoga kau bisa berbahagia." Lanjut Kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon tersenyum, bebannya seakan lepas setelah Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Aku bersedia."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Siwon menyelipkan cincin di tangan Yoona, hingga pastor mempersilahkan keduanya bertukar cincin dan mengesahkan keduanya sebagai suami-istri. Kyuhyun masih tersenyum, senyumnya tulus untuk Siwon, selalu tulus.

Air mata Kyuhyun mulai mengalir, tapi bibirnya masih menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

'Tuhan, bahagiakan lah Choi Siwon. Karena dia adalah orang yang kucintai.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Fic pertamaku~! Keep CALM and SHIP WonKyu! Let's spread WonKyu's love everywhere! ^^v

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please comment and SUPPORT our WONKYU!**


End file.
